disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodger/Gallery
Images of Dodger from Oliver & Company. Stock Art Oliver and company dodger.gif|Dodger clipart Clipdodgero.gif|Clipart of Oliver and Dodger Clipadvice2.gif Clipdodgertito.gif|Dodger and Tito clipart Clipolivergang3.gif|Clipart of Dodger and the gang with Oliver Oliver and company gang.gif|Clipart of Dodger and the gang with Oliver and Fagin Colour In Images Dodger colouring pages 1.gif Dodger colouring pages 2.gif Dodger colouring pages 3.gif Dodger colouring pages 4.gif Concept Art Oliverandcompanyconcept.png|Concept of Dodger with Oliver Oliver and Company - Early Concept of Dodger by Andreas Deja.jpg|Early concept design of Dodger by Andreas Deja. Kk1x123a.jpg Films and Television ''Oliver & Company Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-665.jpg|"Hiya" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-674.jpg|"Ooh. La-de-da." Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19897846-960-536.jpg|"Could be time for the Dodge to turn this into a total "cat-astrophe"." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-725.jpg|"Whoa! Chill out, man. I don't eat cats." I don't eat cats. It's too much fur..png|"It's too much fur." Oliverandcompany 0120.jpg|Dodger meeting Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-777.jpg|"This city's got a beat. A rhythm. You gotta hook into it." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-796.jpg|"Absitively posolutely." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-802.jpg|"The man you see before you is affectionately known as "Old Louie."" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg|"Startin' to feel that rhythm?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-848.jpg|"Right now." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg|Dodger stealing Louie's sausages while Oliver distracts Louie Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-988.jpg|"What I mean is our partnership is herewith dissolved." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744774-768-432.jpg|"Ya want 'em? Come and get 'em." Dodger on a cement truck while singing Why Should I Worry.jpg|Dodger on a cement truck while singing "Why Should I Worry" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746054-768-432.jpg|Dodger walking in cement while singing "Why Should I Worry" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746062-768-432.jpg|"Why should I worry?" Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19898247-960-536.jpg|Dodger on a heating vent while singing "Why Should I Worry" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1144.jpg|Dodger drying up Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1219.jpg|Dodger with sunglasses singing "Why Should I Worry" Dodger on a piano in Why Should I Worry.jpg|Dodger on a piano in "Why Should I Worry" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1274.jpg Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1311.jpg|Dodger singing "Why Should I Worry" while on top of the car Dodger spooking the driver (lady) whose car he was on top of.jpg|Dodger spooking the driver (lady) whose car he was on top of Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872394-768-432.jpg|"Hey. Whoa. Whoa. Cool it, Dodger fans. I'd like to introduce you to... your dinner. Hot dogs a la Dodger." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg|"Let me tell you, Rita. It was tough. Only I could have done it." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg|"Picture the city. Eighth and Broadway. The crowds hustling." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1692.jpg|"The hot dogs are sizzling." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg|"Enter Dodger. One bad puppy. Not just out for himself, but community minded. But he's not the only one out there. Enter the opposition." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1725.jpg|Dodger's silhouette of his "monster" in the story: "A greedy, ugly, psychotic monster..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1731.jpg|"With razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, and nine lives, all of them hungry." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg|"He comes at me, eyes burning. I knew my time had come." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1751.jpg|"Suddenly..." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872469-768-432-1-.jpg|Dodger relieved when he finds out that the thing that spooked him and his pals is none other than Oliver 17078.png|"Hey, kitty. What took you so long?" Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19947711-960-536.jpg|The gang mocking Dodger's "monster" story Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872484-768-432.jpg|"Hey, keep it down, guys. The game's on." Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19898921-960-536.jpg|"Hey, Tito, cool it, man." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg|"Hey, Tito! Look!" Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19947713-960-536.jpg|Dogpile! Dodger and the gang welcoming their master, Fagin home.jpg|Dodger and the gang welcoming their master, Fagin home Olver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872542-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang upset over Roscoe and DeSoto's arrival Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2330.jpg|"Hey, Roscoe. Roscoe. Is this us losing our sense of humour?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2460.jpg|Dodger protecting Oliver from them Oliver protected by the gang.jpg|The rest of the gang protecting Oliver from them Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2652.jpg|Dodger's high five paw trick Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2563.jpg|Dodger and the gang watching Fagin go to his chair Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2580.jpg|Dodger and the gang coming to Fagin so as to cheer him up Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872795-768-432.jpg|Dodger turning off the light Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872951-768-432.jpg|Dodger noticing Oliver sleeping next to him Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872955-768-432.jpg|Dodger can't understand why Oliver is sleeping with him but then, he finally does, he smiles, and goes to sleep Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2980.jpg|Oliver and Dodger asleep at last Dodger noogying Oliver 2.jpg|Dodger noogying Oliver Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3095.jpg Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3155.jpg|"Hey. When you got your pals, you got all ya need." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873100-768-432.jpg|Dodger saving Oliver from traffic in "Streets of Gold" Dodger and the gang growling at a vicious alley dog who was chasing Oliver while singing Streets of Gold.jpg|Dodger and the gang growling at a vicious alley dog who was chasing Oliver while Rita sings "Streets of Gold" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873231-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang finding Oliver's "barking" amusing a bit Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873235-768-432.jpg|"Hello. What have we here?" Dodger noticing Jenny's (unknown to them) limo car Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19898689-960-536.jpg|Dodger forming a plan on how to steal Jenny's car's radio Dodger-and-Rita-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232563-768-432.jpg|Dodger and Rita "Rita and I will work the crowds." You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Tito.jpg|"You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Tito!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3632.jpg|"Tito, come with me. The rest of you, get back to Fagin." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-3665.jpg|Dodger holding Tito Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4285.jpg|Dodger and Tito back to the rest of the gang: "We tailed him all the way up the Park. We never had a chance." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4738.jpg|"All right, listen up. We checked it out. All we gotta do is..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-4774.jpg|"Einy. Get outta there!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884497-768-432.jpg|Dodger snapping his pals out of the idea of Jenny's house: "We're here for the kid, remember? Now let's get him and go." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884514-768-432-1-.jpg|Dodger meeting and assuring Georgette that he's not after her: "You're barkin' up the wrong tree. It's not you I'm after." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884537-768-432.jpg|"Relax, champ. We'll leave as soon as we get our cat." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884539-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang's stealth mode in Georgette's room Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19947765-960-536.jpg|Dodger and the gang watching Oliver sleep on his pillow Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884556-768-432.jpg|"And how about Tito and Miss Six-Time National Champion?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884562-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang confused about Oliver's behaviour Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.jpg|"You're in the gang." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5283.jpg|"The gang means family. We risked a lot to get you outta there." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5302.jpg|"What? This place is not good enough for you any more? Don't wanna mix with the riff-raff?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5335.jpg|"You wanna leave? Fine! There's the door." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5352.jpg|"You lighten up!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5358.jpg|"If he doesn't like it, let him go." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5764.jpg|Dodger puzzled by Fagin's bravery Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901259-768-432.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, (and Oliver in Fagin's pocket) seen on 1 of Sykes' security camera screens Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5857.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, and Oliver entering Sykes' office Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5920.jpg|Dodger puzzled by Fagin's clumsiness Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5930.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Dodger, Oliver, and Fagin Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232318-768-432.jpg|Dodger protecting Fagin Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901341-768-432.jpg|Dodger laying injured and unconscious on the floor due to the attack Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg|Fagin coming to Dodger's aid 640px-Oliverandcompany 0861-1-.jpg|Fagin and Oliver coming to Dodger's aid after the attack by Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901398-768-432.jpg|"Hey, Rita. They never laid a paw on me." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.jpg|"Don't worry. We'll get her back." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6473.jpg|"Hey. Absitively," kid." tumblr_lgf9vpCuAw1qe5p1no1_1280.png|"Alright. There's gotta be some way in." Dodger devising a plan to help the gang rescue Jenny from Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6548.jpg|"Francis, you all set?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6561.jpg|"Maestro?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6566.jpg|"Ready, kid?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917633-768-432.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang spotted by 1 of Sykes' security cameras and tells Tito to take care of it Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6719.jpg|Dodger and the gang watching Jenny and Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6725.jpg|Dodger watching Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899621-960-536.jpg|Dodger forming a plan on how to distract Sykes and rescue Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6783.jpg|Dodger coming to Jenny while Sykes is distracted Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917692-768-432.jpg|"Francis, is the coast clear? Francis!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6872.jpg|Dodger figuring out on how to escape Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg|"Come on, Tito." Dodger and the company sliding.jpg|Dodger and Tito sliding, along with the rest of the company, unfortunately ending up in front of Sykes and his dogs Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7138.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue1 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7152.jpg|Roscoe holding on to Dodger's scarf before falling to his near-death Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937307-768-432.jpg|DeSoto avenging Roscoe's death by trying to kill Dodger Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937316-768-432.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 2 Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7309.jpg|Dodger approaching with a "thought to be dead" Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937345-768-432.jpg|Dodger handing Jenny a "thought to be dead" Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937376-768-432.jpg|Dodger happy when Jenny finds out Oliver's alive Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937379-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang accepted as Jenny's new best friends Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937403-768-432-1-.jpg|Dodger at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7689.jpg|"Hey, whoa!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7717.jpg|"Hey, whoa, kid. Do you think you can handle the champ?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937893-768-432.jpg Hey, you alright for a cat.jpg|"Hey, you're okay... for a cat." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7740.jpg|"We'll keep a spot open for ya in the gang... vice president, uptown chapter." Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899916-960-536.jpg|"Later, kid." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937905-768-432.jpg|Dodger singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Dodger and Tito checking out some female dogs while singing "Why Should I Worry" reprise Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8180.jpg House of Mouse Char 31479.jpg|Dodger in ''House of Mouse Ewtbac05.jpg|Dodger leading several Disney dogs in singing "Everybody Wants to Be a Woof" in House of Mouse Dodgerlafayettejockattackpete.jpg|Dodger along with Lafayette and Jock attacking Pete Dodgerlafayettejockchasepete.jpg|Dodger along with Lafayette and Jock chasing Pete Oliverdodgerhouseofmouse.jpg|Dodger and Oliver in House of Mouse House of Mouse-TimonPumbaa jungle book meet oliver & company.jpg Dodger in House of Mouse.jpg|'Dodger's' cameo in House of Mouse Theme Parks and other live appearances Dodger DLP-1-.jpg|Dodger at Disneyland Jdm1960p18photo2.jpg|Dodger with Anne Meson, Tito, Francis, and Oliver Anne oliver.jpg Anne meson oliver.jpg OliverParade.jpg Promotional and Printed Material Oliver and company.jpg 7568876.jpg P3021267.jpg OliverACposter.jpg 220px-Oliver&companycd.jpg OliverAndCompany MasterpieceCollection VHS.jpg Oliver and Company.jpg Oliver and Company DVD.jpg Oliver-lg.jpg 974bd0059d4352314575f224142a.1000.jpg Oliver--company-58ce8b8f86b70.jpg 91Omj7mnaNL. RI .jpg Oliver--company-58caf8efa84ef.png Oliver & Company print ad from 1988 Sears Christmas Catalog.jpg Annepochette.jpg Anne.jpg Anne-meson-oliver.jpg Md 3273.jpg Anne-Disney-Festival-CD-Album-476574572 ML.jpg Miscellaneous dodgerpin.jpg|Dodger pin Oliverdodgerseal.jpg|Dodger and Oliver pin dodgervinylmation.png|Dodger vinylmation pin Dodger6.jpg|Dodger doll imagesCAMAMLIZ.jpg|McDonald's Dodger toy for the Walt Disney Masterpiece Oliver&companyburgerking1996.png|Dodger figurine from Burger King's Kid's Meal Oliver & Company Snow Globe.jpg|Oliver & Company Snow Globe August1st.png|Dodger in Disneystrology book Mxyp58Vwns1t3zmm1o6 400.jpg Mxyp58Vwns1t3zmm1o7 400.jpg Oliver-and-company 02f27b58.jpg MicroDSDodger.jpg Oliver & Company toys print ad from 1988 Sears Christmas Catalog.jpg|A print ad for Oliver and Company toys in a Christmas catalog Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries